ninokunifandomcom-20200222-history
Evermore
is the name of the kingdom founded and ruled by King Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum, then by his son Ferdinand in the future. It is located in the Heartlands, northeast of Goldpaw. And used to be home to the ancient Kingdom Ebbswane 2000 years ago. As shown in the Ni No Kuni Movie, the Grand Angel Hotel is Evermore's possible soulmate. Royal Family This kingdom has a royal family who governs the day to day activities of the kingdom, and is hereditary. Ni No Kuni II: Revenant Kingdom Current King- Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum/ Queen-Unknown Crown Prince- Ferdinand (Past) Future: King- Ferdinand/ Queen- Unknown Ni No Kuni Movie King Astrum/Queen-Unknown Crown Prince- Sedulus Astrum Current King- Fidelius Astrum/ Queen- unknown Crown Prince- Yusuke Ninomiya Crown Princess- Astrid Astrum Citizens :See List of citizens for more details. Citizens are able to be recruited to Evermore. Citizens vary by species, job, and statistics and are able to work at appropriate buildings in Evermore. Citizens earn experience points and can be levelled up, increasing their stats. From time to time, a citizen may give Evan a side quest or a random item. There are a total of 103 citizens in the game. Buildings Buildings are able to be maintained within Evermore, providing various services such as weapon and armor upgrades, higgledy management, spell upgrades, and material collecting. All buildings are placed in set locations and cannot be moved around. Buildings can employ citizens to work, and, depending on what the building is, are able to collect mats, or research various upgrades. Buildings can be upgraded, further increasing material production or provide new research. Level 1 *Evermore Outfitters *Evermore Weapon Workshop *Higglery *Explorer's Guild *Hubble-Bubblery *Everyday General Store *Tasty's Cookshop *Mining Camp 1 *Humble Bazaar *Fresh Fish Market Level 2 *Basic Training Ground Level 3 *Multi-Dimensional Lab *Hyper Hubble-Bubblery *Towering Lumberyard *Flourishing Lumberyard *Fabulous Fish Market *Fine Fish Market *Wonderous Bazar *Bountiful Bazar *Evermore Elite Barracks *Officer's Training Ground *Mining Camp No.4 *Mining Camp No. 5 *Hunting Camp No. 4 *Hunting Camp No.5 *Massive Market Garden *Raucous Ranch *Full-Fledged Farm Level 4 There are no new buildings plots, however, some buildings require level 4 in order to reach max level. Military Ni No Kuni Movie Evermore has a very large and sophisticated army in the film. They are led by Barton Rosch, with a captain under him Bertha Roam. Both of whom are strong fighters. Units Seventh Rank Regiment- This is the rank that Bauer Linden is a part of. Hawk's Eyes- They are a reconnaissance unit, that found out information relating to the Black Banner Army. Enemies Ni No Kuni Movie Beladon- Not much is known about the animosity between these two but it got to the point where Prince Sedulus, was sent there as a hostage. Evermore eventually destroyed the kingdom with Mornstar. Black Banner Army- They are ruled by Galeroth Felgrimm. Not much is known about this army initially they did however, send many assassins to Evermore, and really seem to want to destroy the kingdom. As it turns out they were actually formed by Prince Sedulus out of revenge for Beladon's destruction. Kingdom Treasure The kingdom treasure is something that is of great value to Evermore. The object can be a kingsbond or other object of great power. Ni No Kuni 2 Old Stick The kingdom treasure in this game is an old stick that Oliver had used in the first game. Though it is unclear how related they are. The Old Stick is used to establish a kingsbond with Lofty. Ni No Kuni the Movie Mornstar The kingdom treasure in this instance is the sword Mornstar. It was lost for decades, however, after King Astrum abused its power. Causing the sword to become enraged and then vanish. The sword was reclaimed by Yusuke, and it was able to kill Galeroth. The sword is immensely powerful, it is capable of destroying a whole kingdom. As well as defeat a powerful sorcerer like Galeroth. Trivia * Evermore is one letter off from Shadar's Kingdom Nevermore. Category:Locations in Revenant Kingdom Category:Towns Category:Monarchy